Dreamscapes
by koram852
Summary: Data is dreaming... Dreaming of a woman... What a strange dream... What a wonderful dream... Rating :: M, Warnings :: sexual content, language
1. Dream 1

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 1**

* * *

Data stood on the edge of a golden field, the sparse stalks of grasses swaying lightly in the breeze...

The air whispered lightly across his skin...

...goosebumps...

He looked down at his arm - tilted his head slightly in curiosity - the hairs there stood up on end... Thrilled...

He cocked his head again as he noticed that he was nearly naked, wearing nothing but his boxers... Pale skin shining in the warm sunlight...

A hand grasped his own left...

He looked up to see a young woman... her own pale skin glowing in the sun... her dirty-blond hair tied back in a messy bun... herself in her underwear, white bra and panties...

"Oats?" He asked, cocking his head yet again in question as his brows knit in confusion... What a strange dream...

"It's good for your skin." She tugged him forward, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

His legs propelled him forward, after her, in slow, warm steps...

...his bare feet on the warm earth and grass...

"But my skin is made up of an inorganic molecular fabric."

The stalks of the grasses brushed against his legs and thighs...

Ahead, the girl was speeding up into a run. Data pumped his legs harder, holding tight her warm hand, something in him not wanting to let go... But she let go, running ahead, shouting in joy! Her arms spread as if to fly...

He followed her... Left, up a light embankment... Watching her bare legs work her up the hill... His eyes lingered on her naked back... Her alabaster shoulders...

She stopped near the top. He approached her - and touched lightly the small of her back... the sensation of warm, delicate skin under his fingertips and palm - stepping around to her left.

"Slide down!" She smiled at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's fun."

"Okay." Data took a few steps at the slope of the hill and let himself flop down on his back and slide down the length of the embankment. "Woohoo!"

He spun near the bottom and stopped, laughing, facing back up the hill, still lying on his back. "You're right!" he called back, "that was fun!"

She threw herself forward, down the hill and slid down on her stomach.

*_she's going to hit me..._* Data thought as she tumbled toward him -

Then she collided with him, tangling up in his legs, shrieking with laughter.

Data pushed himself up on his arms -

"No, don't get up..."

His heart thumped... Her hands venturing up his thighs... The legs of his boxers bunched and exposing more pale flesh...

He gasped a sharp inhale... She crawled between his bent legs... Her left hand set next to his side... Her right hand brushing firmly over his soft - under the thin cotton cloth...

His breathing was heavy... Her fingers travel over his stomach... Waist... Up his chest...

His skin is hot... He groans quietly... She kisses his chest...

Her mouth found the tender skin at the base of his throat and he gasped again, letting the breath out again, slowly, trying desperately to keep his breathing even. Failing miserably.

She rose, her body brushing against his own... Data moaned - such a vast swath of bare skin against his own... And then she took his mouth in a kiss.

Soft... slow... movements of their mouths...

His arms lifted to lay his hands on her sides, spreading wide across her back, pulling her closer to him...

She drew her legs up through his and straddled him... Data groaned. This was so foreign to him. This... aching. She settled her pelvis against his. ...her mouth pressed his hotly open... to taste his tongue...

Her right hand shifted, slid down over his torso, fingers tucking at the hip-band of his boxers.

The sensation of her fingertips on what was long an untouched plain elicited yet another muffled moan -

"Commander Data, you're needed on the bridge."

Data separated his mouth from her's, "I'm not available at the moment... I am quite... busy." The end of his last word was muffled slightly as she drew him back into kissing...

...Her hands caressed the skin of his hips just below the band of cotton...

He sighed and eased his palms south over her hips, slipping his fingers under the band of her panties...

...Something hot low in his pelvic region...

...He kissed her deeper...

Her naked body pressed against his - cotton cloth gone and surrounded in golden-white - as his palms pressed her hips against his, guiding him in... Data rolled his hips in slow, smooth thrusts... She rolled her hips into each one...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: So I was going to do my Skyrim stuff first... Then this thought bludgeoned my brain. :/ So! Yup, the first thing I'm posting is rather more naughty-laden than I'd wanted it to be, but I think Data is too beautiful to not share. He's turning out to be a writer's dream to play with too._


	2. Dialogue 1

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dialogue 1**

* * *

Data and Geordi were seated at the bar in Ten Forward, at the far end nearest the door. They'd been discussing their project in Engineering, their current findings and how they could improve on the results.

But Geordi had noticed something... off about Data. At lulls in their conversation, he seemed... distracted.

"What if we reversed the polarity in the-" Geordi stopped short. Data was staring off at a spot behind the bar. "Data? What's going on with you? You seem distracted? Is everything okay?"

"I am sorry, Geordi." Data looked at him. "I did not mean to ignore you - or upset you, if that is the case."

"I'm not upset, Data. I'm concerned. I've never seen you this preoccupied before."

Data blinked and glanced back at the drink that Guinan had left in front of him despite the fact he probably wouldn't drink it.

"Do you want to talk about it, Data? Whatever it is..."

Data looked back at him. "Geordi, I have been dreaming... of a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yes." Data nodded, keeping his voice rather low. "For the past couple weeks now."

"Hmm," Geordi nodded, "I can see how that could be distracting." He smiled, "So what's she like, Data?"

"She is blond and very beautiful. And she has grey eyes."

Geordi laughed. "No, Data, I mean, what is she *_like_? What is it you enjoy about her? Or are these dreams not enjoyable?"

"No," Data stated, "I enjoy them very much. She is kind to me. And gentle." He paused briefly before going on. "I can feel things in these dreams, Geordi. And then when I am awake, I am faced with new emotions - emotions which I am unfamiliar with. I have never been so distracted before. I am beginning to worry that it may interfere with my work."

Geordi nodded, thinking. "What do you mean, you *_feel_ things, Data? You mean fear, or joy?"

"No," Data shook his head, "I mean I can feel touch. I can feel her hands on my skin. I can touch her hair and legs. I feel sensations. I was thinking about her kiss-"

"Data." Geordi cut him off, "what exactly do you two do in these dreams?"

"We mostly have sex." Data said very frankly. "They are quite... intimate, actually."

Geordi huffed uncomfortably and looked down, but Data apparently missed it because he went on -

"I keep thinking about her body and the feel of her skin and-"

Geordi put up a hand. "Stop, Data." He said quietly. "I don't think I'm the best person for you to talk to about this." Data looked at him concernedly. "I'm sorry, Data," he patted the android on the shoulder, "just... maybe it'd be better if you talked to Counselor Troi instead."

Before Data could respond, Geordi turned and walked away, leaving Data with his mouth hanging open and wondering exactly what he'd said wrong.

Data turned back toward the bar to find Guinan smiling at him.

"I do not understand what I have said wrong. Can you tell me Guinan?"

Her smile broadened. "I think Geordi's right, Data. Maybe you should go to Counselor Troi on this one."

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: I've been fighting with this chapter for two weeks and finally decided to just go with the shorter cut... which I'm much happier with. ...chapter 3 is turning out to be a real bear too..._


	3. Dream 2

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 2**

* * *

Data's fingers were loving her ankles...

His hands wandered up the outsides of her legs...

He could smell her clean skin. He skimmed his nose against her knee... His chest felt tight...

He looked up, his eyes traveling over her body - thighs - hips - torso - chest - Her grey eyes meet with his of gold... And she shifted.

Data moved his hands, north to the band of the shorts she was wearing. His fingers curled around the band in a slow, teasing manner - and he loosed them from her hips, sliding them down her legs.

He slid his whole body up... Slid his hands up her torso... Slid up her light shirt...

Data kissed her stomach... Inhaled her skin as he mouthed gently at it's soft surface, his nose nuzzling the way ahead...

"Data..." Her voice was a whisper, low and slow and breathless...

"Yes...?" He breathed out. He kissed her rib cage and she undulated once against him.

He dropped his hands again... Backed himself to see her... Looked down to watch his fingers ease under the waist band of her panties... Right hand... Then left... Pushing away the soft, white, lace-bordered cotton...

The shape of her hips makes something in his chest sing!

"Aaaww..." Data sighed as he moved up to kiss her...

A long, slow mouth-motion...

And Data's hand fumbled with his trousers, unfastening them... Then her hands appeared to help ease them away from his own skin... And he kicked his legs free of the cloth...

She pushed the t-shirt up his torso - her fingers... hands... grazed his ribs and he gasped at the delicate sensation of it - and over his head, tousling his hair...

He broke the kiss... His hands pressing up the light cotton tank top... Up, over her head...

Data slipped his hands back, under her shoulder blades... As her legs opened beneath him - her bare feet and shins grazing the sides of his bare legs...

He sighed... And moved his left hand down, around her rib cage, admiring her naked skin... Down, in a long caress, down to her hip where his fingertips kissed its instep... And proceeded up her thigh... To the inside of her thigh... His lips parted in awe...

Data groaned... The heat low in his pelvis...

His left hand tucked him between her thighs - she let out a low sound - His left hand tucked itself at her hip...

And he flexed forward, against her - into her - *_...so warm..._*

He slid his left hand back up to tuck it again under her shoulder blades...

Data worked his hips... His hands grasping at her back, pulling her close... His chest heaved - Exhilaration!

And she flexed beneath him - against him - eager for him.

"Data..." Her voice a whisper...

He breathed out a blur of her name... Feeling the her skin meet against his... His mouth tasted of her throat... Briefly before moving up to her mouth...

…rhythm... long... slow... deep... motions...

Her mouth broke free of their kissing - Data felt her tense beneath him, her back arcing lightly - and she gasped for the air... He kept on...

…rhythm... long... slow... deep... motions...

Data tensed... and the heat rushed free...

…

…

Data lipped at her breast...

"Hhhaahh..." He breathed out... The sensation of her skin beneath him stole his breath away...

Her fingers curled in his hair...

No clothes... They were nude together under the sheets... only the soft, white cotton shifting against his bare back...

He kissed her breast again... Her fingertips moved on his scalp...

And Data went lower...

Kissing her sternum... Her belly...

He lipped at her navel... Nuzzled his nose gently against the soft divot...

He breathed her in - the silky scent of honeysuckle...

"Hhhaahh..." He sighed again.

She pulled him back up... Pain stung sharply at his scalp... Data made a small sound...

And he took her mouth in a kiss once he was again level with her...

She shifted her legs, inviting him...

"Again?" His voice was low, almost husky.

"Don't you want to?" She whispered.

Data groaned... "Yes..." His body finding the way... quickly ready...

He took her mouth again in a deep tongue-kiss as he thrust, rolling his hips against hers...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: the end scene is the real important part of this... the opening is a separate piece I had the idea for - Data's hands undressing a woman - and decided it would make a great precursor for the extra short chap 3 I had going... ...an exercise in feeling thoughts... writing down the daydream... getting the picture, thought, smells, feelings right..._

_this chapter is an example of how dreams can go from super clear, to kind of hazy, and then back to super clear - which is why, even though I was initially not so pleased with it, I later decided it worked..._

_upon my pre-posting read through, i was considering adding in more detail of the contrast of Data's pale/gold/yellow skin against hers of alabaster, but it felt like it muddled things far too much. … also, i personally recommend mentally reading in Data's voice if one can manage it..._

I feel the way you want me  
I see that you are lonely  
If you could, I know you'd leave with me  
It's more than curiosity  
And I never longed for winter  
'Til your presence made me shiver  
Untethered you'd be better if you'd only come with me

_One night I will be the moon_  
_Hanging over you_  
_Spilling all over your body_  
_Covering all your wounds_  
_One night I will be the star_  
_Falling where you are_  
_Swimming in the deep of my love_  
_Filling your empty heart_  
_One night, one night, one night_

You've come so close to tasting  
Now my innocence is breaking  
Like the ocean in a perfect storm  
It makes me want you even more  
And I've never been so jealous  
I've never felt so helpless  
So out of breath and hungry for you

Hurry, the sun is waking  
Darling, don't leave me waiting

\- "One Night" © Christina Perri, _Head or Heart_


	4. Dialogue 2

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dialogue 2**

* * *

The door slid open. Deanna looked up from her work pad. "Data! What brings you to my office?"

"Counselor Troi," Data nodded in greeting and stepped into the room to allow the door to close, "I have something I wish to speak with you about. To be, counseled, as it were."

She nodded toward the couch as she stood from her desk, "Please, Data, take a seat."

"Thank you." Data nodded and took a seat on the section of the long sofa closest to the door.

The Counselor moved around the coffee table and took a seat next to him. "So, Data what is it you would like to talk about?"

Data paused for a moment, blinked twice and opened his mouth, "I have been having dreams, Counselor, of a romantic nature. Yesterday, I was in Ten Forward when Geordi noticed that I seemed distracted. I began to tell him about my dreams, but he seemed to become uncomfortable with the line of conversation rather quickly. I do not wish to make him uncomfortable, as he is my friend, so I thought you may be a better option."

"It seems odd for Geordi to be uncomfortable with you, Data. He's usually more than happy to try and explain the eccentricities of human nature to you."

"Yes, I know." Data paused to think a moment. "I believe the surprisingly emotional nature of what I wished to express to him may have been to blame. I have noticed that human males do not tend to be as open to emotional outpouring as females often are."

"Well, that's true." Deanna smiled. "You're feeling emotional, Data?"

"Not as such, Counselor. It is complicated. The dreams I have been experiencing have become of an emotional nature to me."

Deanna nodded for him to continue, "Go on."

"I have been dreaming of a young woman. In these dreams we..." Data paused, trying to word it correctly, "are intimate."

"You have sex?"

"Yes, Counselor."

"Data, does this girl have a name?"

Data paused for a moment, processing, thinking. "Not directly, Counselor. I say it sometimes when we are together, but it is hazy and unclear, as if I can not hear it clearly from my own mouth."

"You say it when you're together?" Troi asked.

"Yes," Data affirmed, "when we are in coitus."

Deanna blinked. It was still sometimes rather striking how blunt Data could be... "Ah," she smiled, awkwardly, "I see." She shifted and sat forward, looking at him. "Is she someone you know?"

"No." Data shook his head lightly. "I have never met her before."

"Why don't you describe her to me then?"

"Alright." Data blinked, remembering... "She is of Anglo-Saxon decent... pale skin and dirty-blond hair, which falls past her shoulders and she often wears it tied back in a messy bun. She has..." Data felt his artificial pulse pump a bit harder... his mind drifting into his memory of his dreamings... "small breasts... and an athletic build. Not tall for a woman, but not short either. She is somewhat muscular, and rather lithe... and..." Data trailed off. He found himself unable to continue - the image of her body stretched out beneath him overwhelmed his focus... her pale legs... thighs under the surface of his palms... soft flesh of her ribs under the surface of his palms... as he lowered himself to kiss her...

"Data? Are you alright?"

Data's head snapped back to attention at the sound of Troi's voice. "Yes. I am sorry."

Deanna smiled. "It's alright, Data. That was quite... beautiful. I have to say, I'm surprised that you don't describe her in her measurements, but in a more poetic manner."

"Do you want to know her measurements?" Data tipped his head slightly in question.

"No, Data," Deanna laughed, "but I think I understand why Geordi may have been uncomfortable."

"Will you enlighten me, Counselor?"

Deanna took a breath. "It's clear that you're interested in sharing your... rather intimate feelings about this dream woman with someone. Geordi is your best friend, yes?" Data nodded. "So of course he's the first person who you would turn to to confide in. But if you are having such intimate dreams, the content may be what made him uncomfortable."

"Ah," Data's head lifted slightly in understanding, "I understand." He looked at the Counselor, "My desire to express my rather sexual experiences to him stepped over a line. I confess, since then I have wondered how much I wish to share... and, though I do wish to talk about these dreams, I find I am, myself, uncomfortable with the idea of sharing the more intimate details."

Deanna thought for a moment. "Data, when you dream of her, are you always having sex?"

"Almost always, yes."

"And does that bother you at all?"

"No." Data replied innocently, shaking his head slightly. "It is an aspect of interpersonal relationships that I can not achieve within my circle of friends on board the ship."

"Ah." Troi nodded in understanding. "But you said, 'not always,' yes?"

"Yes, Counselor."

"Well, tell me about one of your other dreams, then. Maybe that will be easier, less awkward."

Data looked down and shifted in a thoughtful manner. "Well, there was one... in a night club."

"A night club?"

"Yes," Data nodded, "the kind with techno music, in this case, a variety called Trance. I had heard something similar on my last shore leave. I was standing in the middle of the dance floor with all the lights and music... and all these people dancing..." he cocked his head as he recalled... "then she was standing in front of me. We danced. It was in a kind of slow motion..."

Deanna stared. She'd never seen him speak in such a fluid manner before, like he was trying to describe something but the words were just out of reach.

"Then we stopped and all the people disappeared... and she kissed me. A kind of slow, soft kiss... that felt like it lasted for hours..." Data was gazing off into some distant corner without focus. His voice was low... almost a whisper... "Then she took my hand and lead me to my bed, in my quarters, and we just laid there for a long time... sometimes kissing... but without clothing..."

He took a breath and seemed to come back from wherever his mind had taken him. "Counselor, I find I desire to know more about this woman, but since she is not real, there is no way for me to talk to her."

"Well," Troi took a deep breath, "dreams come from within us. You have to look into the subconscious to find their meaning, and it's not always straightforward. Have you tried controlling the path of the dreams?"

"I have researched several methods of lucid dreaming and have had no luck in controlling my dreams whatsoever. That said, discovering her origins within myself would not help me to learn more about who she may be as a person."

"Data, do you think it's wise to become so attached to someone who isn't real?"

"I find I am hesitant to initiate romantic relationships with other humans. I am concerned about the fact that my life has no definitive end, where as, if I were to, say, get married, my wife would grow old and die. I can not. I feel it would be too painful for me to endure it. Or that my significant other would grow resentful of my continued vigor and life."

"But this dream woman doesn't present such a complication?"

"That is correct, Counselor."

Deanna gave a small smile. "And you enjoy the sex?"

"Yes." Data gave a curt nod.

"Now, you don't have to go into detail if you don't want to, but, why is that, Data? Is it merely in your programing to enjoy such things?"

Data once again paused to process. "In my dreams, I have human skin. I can feel her skin. I can smell her and touch her hair and feel all of the tactile sensations that I can not, in reality, feel. I have never before been able to feel a kiss... or the caress of another's hand on my bare waist. I enjoy running my hands over her skin and feeling her warmth. I enjoy the feeling of the sheets against my skin. Is it not the same for humans?"

She smiled broadly at him. "No, Data, that's exactly how it is for humans."

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: i've had this chapter done for a long time now - wrote it very shortly after chapter one... - and i was very happy to find i didn't have to change anything. it was possibly going to be tricky given it had to line up with chapters two and three which i wrote and altered only recently. apparently i wasn't as scatter-brained as i thought. :D ...i'm not a hundred percent on the night club dream bit, but removing it would leave a large gap, and it's not so oc that i hate it..._


	5. Dream 3

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 3**

* * *

Data's hand lingered on her hip... he watched his fingers caress the soft, sweep of the curve...

He trailed a single finger along the oblique arc from her belly, up to the rise of the bone... then trailed his thumb down the outside of her hip...

She didn't move... Only breathed... Lying on her side, her back pressed to his chest...

"What is your name?" Data's voice whispered into her ear. "Where did you come from?"

She shifted in his arms, turning to look at him... And kissed him, mouthing gently at Data's lower lip...

He pulled reluctantly away... Loving the sensation of her mouth... but... He sighed, looking into her light grey eyes.

"Though I thoroughly enjoy that, I want to know you. Please tell me." His voice was almost begging... A low, longing whisper...

"Data..." She twisted further and rose up to breathe in his ear. "Data..." She whispered again and kissed at the corner of his jaw...

Data let out a breath... which turned into a low moan... His heart thumped in his chest - the sound of her voice saying his name was... an *_overwhelming_ thrill...

"Please," he said again, as she pushed him back against the mattress... His sheets fell away to his left, leaving their nude bodies exposed to the air... "I want to know you."

She breathed against his throat... Data felt her mouth fall against his skin... His chest surged with heavy breaths...

"You do know me..." she whispered between kisses...

"I don't mean biblically..." He wasn't sure how he managed it...

His hands wandered to her back... Then one guided her face up to his...

He kissed her... He tasted her mouth... He mouthed her lip... He moaned - *_oh... how I love this..._*

"I know..." she whispered, as if she had heard his thoughts.

He felt as if he might melt...

Data's hands spread down, across her thighs, and guided her legs open...

"Again?" She whispered near his ear.

"Don't you want to?" He tipped his head lightly toward her.

"Can I have your hands on my hips?" Her whispers seemed to be getting more distant somehow...

"Yes..." Data breathed... "Yes..."

His hands placed against the arcs of those hip bones and pushed against her with the heels of his palms... he felt her ease over him... he moaned...

Data rolled his hips up and against her - now a familiar motion, but no less pleasing - "Aww..." he let loose yet another moan...

…he thrust... smooth rollings of his hips... got lost in her... Got lost in the erotic warmth between her legs. Lost in the sight of his gold-hued hands pressing firmly against those pale, oblique arcs of her hips. Lost in the feeling of the skin of her hips underneath his palms. Lost... Lost in the movement... His abs flexed as he worked into her. Her hands set against his ribs... Her palms against his skin... Her fingertips moving with each thrust of his naked hips...

Data's eyes wandered down to their juncture - the contrast of her alabaster skin against his yellow opalescence - his mouth lingered apart -

And she leaned forward, taking his mouth in fresh, eager kisses - as her hips tipped and pushed back - and made Data choke on the sharp jolt of thrilling pleasure that shot through him!

She kissed him, gaspingly, as she worked her hips against him... Into his thrustings...

"Aww..." Data couldn't breathe... His abs burned mildly... His mouth yearned for more of hers... But ecstatic gasps and moans kept working themselves from some ungodly tight place in his chest... It made their kisses slip and part in ardent, haphazard starts and stops...

She shifted toward his jaw... "Data..." she breathed against him... "Data..."

"Hhuuhh..." Data breathed, moaning from a tight throat...

...and the fever broke -

...Heat rising in his body... His thumbs still pressing her hip bones... His palms upon the flesh of her thighs... His hips working up into her - as she worked against his movement - driving him... driving him... deeper...

"...*_Please...!_" Data's voice broke. His body gave it up in a hot rush.

...his thumbs in the soft curves of her hip bones...

...his palms... his fingers... spread over the flesh of her pale thighs...

"...Please... I want to know you... Who are you...? ...Please..."

"...Data..." A voice whispered somewhere off in a distance... And fingers curled in his hair...

\- Data's eyes eased open. His right arm was bent up next to his head and his own fingers were worked into his hair. He shifted his fingers mildly as he came into some semblance of consciousness within the darkness of his quarters.

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: oh, wow... did the end of this chapter ever give me trouble. i spent a good two to three weeks trying *desperately to figure out how i wanted it to close - after starting it very early in april and not finishing it at the time, the initial idea had gone out of my head, if there ever was one... i knew i wanted to take it to climax, but little else. the really hard part was writing out the images and trying to use some newer vocabulary for it - there are only so many ways one can describe the motions of sex while avoiding raunch, and Data deserves far better than raunch. so, please forgive all the repetitive terms... :P Gawd! do i ever love the idea of Data waking up with bedhead... *drools*_

_Pic: "Data716_12.30b" (see DA post here: art/Dreamscapes-5-457409489) album: "Trip In Trance Vol. 2, Disc 2"_

_-so, i'm a bit late in posting... my aunt was visiting from germany over the holiday weekend - and then i got crazy sick with a bad head cold and slept for the rest of the week. :P - as a warning to anyone following, there may be another wait for chapter six, cause i simply have no idea what i'm going to use for it yet... i'm really racking my brain for what fits best in the order i had in mind, but i have a feeling it's gonna take some serious mathing out..._


	6. Dream 4

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 4  
**

* * *

This was... wild...

He had begun by dreaming of an average day on the ship...

He got dressed...

...closing his uniform jacket, the skin of his chest stood out vividly in the mirror...

...and went to his duty station at ops on the bridge.

They were monitoring a nebula in the Janus system, a small outlying system around a white dwarf star.

Where they were positioned taking readings, the light of the star filtered through the dense cloud of matter which the nebula was composed of... the rays refracting and prisming off the particles in a glorious array of colors and sparkling hues... in a way which Data distinctly noted was out of the norm for any natural phenomena...

But it was supremely beautiful.

His gaze lingered on the viewscreen - which was a massive window to the glowing void of space - taking in the colors and shapes und funken Staub, the sparkling dust...

...and the soft glow of the white star beyond and behind the wisps and clouds of star debris...

He walked down to engineering...

...helping Geordi run efficiency checks on the engines and several of the computer systems... things they'd been working on back in the real world...

Data turned around from his terminal and Spot was seated on the center terminal purring at him happily.

"Data, you can't have your cat in here."

"Yes, I know, Geordi. Spot, you must return to my quarters."

Spot promptly jumped down and trotted from engineering...

Data was back on the bridge, at one of the science stations, looking over readings from the nebula... standard findings... despite the display he'd seen earlier...

Off duty, he made his way to Ten Forward...

...had a raucous conversation with Geordi and Riker and Barclay... and Wesley...

He left Ten Forward...

Into the TurboLift...

"Deck 8."

It had been so sudden -

When he got back to his quarters, she'd seized him in his bedroom... Her fingers had wrenched away his uniform - lifted his shirt over his head - her hands tore at his pants - stripped him - bore him to the air -

It was exhilarating like nothing before.

She dragged him to the bed - pulled him down atop herself - into herself -

Demanded it. "Fuck me, Data! Hard!"

If ever he had been heady... He pushed into her - found leverage against the foot of the bed -

Her legs wrapped about his hips and drew him closer - deeper -

"Aww!" Data gasped at it. His chest was tight. He was gasping for the air.

He pushed her hard.

"Aw! Data!"

His mouth worked out her name... but his ears only heard muffled smut.

...his rhythm was on... Data worked his naked hips until his abs were burning... his skin glistened with a light layer of sweat... her fingers were knotted in his hair...

"...Data!" she gasped, pulling his hair -

His rhythm broke into a spasm - "...Fuck!" The word left his lips just before the heat left his pelvis - "AAHH-HA!" He cried out - tensed - and melted onto the bed-surface...

...everything became hazy...

...she was kissing his body...

...his fingers wound through her hair as her mouth worked his chest into knots...

...she disappeared somewhere lower... leaving his hand resting on his hot torso...

\- Data opened his eyes to the darkened ceiling of his quarters. She was not there. He was alone.

Again.

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: i blame Lady Gaga's _Artpop_ album for this. specifically, i think it was _MANiCURE_... probably _Swine_... and maybe _Mary Jane Holland_... yeah, _Mary Jane Holland_._Sexxx Dreams_ is a goodie too. ^_^ "und funken Staub" is a shout out to my love for Rammstein._

"Touch me in the dark  
Put your hands all over my body parts  
Throw me on the bed  
Squeeze, tease me, please me–that's what I said!  
'cause I'm the - trick who's - been coming 'round looking to loving you  
You're the - the medicine  
I need to heal the way, the way you make me feel"

"MANiCURE" © Lady Gaga, _Artpop_


	7. Dream 5

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 5**

* * *

Data opened his eyes -

And watched a rose open into a full bloom...

Petals unfurling from a tight bud to a broad, plump blossom...

It was a would be quick process - but he saw each and every smooth, elegant motion of each and every delicate petal...

His lips parted. Slowly separating to soften in awe of the bloom's beauty.

He realized briefly he was lying on his back - a vague impression...

Data lifted his arm, reaching out his hand toward the blooming rose. He wanted desperately to touch it's soft petals between his fingertips...

His gold-hued hand entered his line of vision... His fingers danced in reaching...

\- And twound into her blond hair.

. . .

He was walking in a vast field...

...barefoot... nude...

His fingertips trailed the tops of the tall gold-green grasses...

A breeze wished about him...

His hair was loose... his bangs kissing his forehead in the wind...

As his legs worked to power him forward, the grass brushed ticklingly against his legs... his thighs...

Data's eyes watched his legs moving through the brush... Watched his hand trailing against the seed heads of the grass...

The earth was warm under his feet.

The sun warmed his face and shoulders.

The breeze kissed his skin in cooling washes and gooseflesh.

She was ahead. He knew it. Lying in amoung the stalks of grass, he would find her alabaster form...

\- The sky burst from it's pale blue into a fiery supernova - Red and gold clouds of dust and cosmic debris expanding like a blooming rose in the morning sun!

\- The petals felt like silk under his gentle fingertips.

His gold fingers against the bold red...

...as he reached up into the petals...

It lasted for what felt like a long time, slowly learning the sensation of fondling the flower bloom. The silky, soft, talc-like texture of it...

...like her powder soft skin...

\- Her kiss was like a supernova!

Hot and opening... her tongue invading him... urging him... Tying his chest into hard, tight knots of arousal...

His hands were full of her hair... his fingers twining through long, blond locks of dense silk...

...he groaned as they kissed...

...she was atop him...? they were standing...?

Data lowered her down amidst the grasses of the field, his fingers still in her hair... Their kiss breaking as his nude body settled against hers - and he loosed another groan...

Her legs moved, shifted against him, under him, around him...

He shifted - his hips finding their set against hers...

"...aww..." Data breathed out against her throat, before delivering fresh kisses with a smooth roll of his pelvis...

Above them the sky was blue and sun-filled - and red with the blooming supernova...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: this chapter was an art project._

_...like abstract disjointed film making..._

_...i imagine Data waking somewhat disoriented, maybe even slightly dizzy..._

_before i get yelled at, "amoung" is an archaic spelling, and yes, i think i made "twound" up._

_also, thank you to Sparticus328 for all your help and support. i really needed it this time. x_x_


	8. Dream 6

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 6**

* * *

She was teasing at his lip... At his mouth... With her own -

Data sighed, his lips parting to her advances.

The teasings turned into kisses... Soft, slow, open-mouthed kisses...

It took a long moment for Data to react... Just feeling her mouth make of his...

...

Data sat up - was standing up...

She stood before him in jeans and a tee-shirt.

He was in his uniform.

He lifted his hands. "Does it hurt?"

"Not any more." She laughed.

And Data's fingers lifted to search *_just_ behind her ears - for what he wasn't sure... an injury? ...horns...?

His touch turned into a caress... Gently fondling the low rises of bone behind her ears...

Something in his chest tightened, as if he were doing something erotic.

...color rising to her cheeks...

His fingers moved up and down in small, slow arcs... His index finger slid down over the top of the ridge...

And he slipped his hands down and caught the corners of her jaw with his fingertips and eased her to him -

\- They were no longer standing... They were no longer clothed. Somehow he knew they were back at the start where she was teasing his mouth...

Data kissed her...

...her tongue slipped gently into his mouth -

Sweetly... actually...

Data pulled slowly away and gazed at her -

"Honey?" He could still taste it on his lips...

She began to close the gap again...

"I love honey..."

Data accepted her new kiss gladly, her tongue spilling sweet flavors into his mouth...

His hands urged her on, his right twining its fingers through her hair at the back of her head, his left dropping to her ribs and waist to touch her skin.

His mouth opened to deepen the kiss. His tongue pressed her for more. More of her... More sweet... More flavor...

His left hand found her hair as well...

His lips moved a hair's breadth from hers so he could breathe. He could smell the honey on her lips... Data peeked out his tongue and ran it along the inside edge of her bottom lip -

Honey pooled against his tongue's tip!

Data sighed. The feeling - the taste was... Amazing... Fascinating...

He swallowed the sweet...

Data kissed her again, immersing himself in her mouth... In heavy rhythms and undulations... In his fingers knotting in her hair...

...in her tongue moving in and out past his own lips...

...spilling sweet flavors into his mouth...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: have had this one together for a while... happy to finally get it posted, it's one of my favorite ideas. ...had to fight with ff's doc manager again - what's up with the auto-format lately? :P_


	9. Dialogue 3

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dialogue 3**

* * *

"Computer, honey."

The replicator worked. A small glass bowl of golden liquid appeared in the receptacle.

Data lifted the bowl close to his face and dipped a finger in, scooping honey to his lips -

He tasted it for a long time... Then again... His brow furrowed and his head twitched as he tried to comprehend.

It wasn't right. The taste just wasn't the same. But he'd only ever had honey from the replicator...

He checked for other molecular structure patterns, for different honeys - there were none.

~.oOo.~

Data was in Ten Forward, seated at the bar.

Geordi was going on about a girl.

Data's mind was going on about his dream.

"Guinan? Do you have any natural honey by chance?"

Geordi looked at Data offended at the interruption - then curious about it.

"I'm not sure, Data. Why?" Guinan's brow furrowed slightly.

"The approximation that the computer produces via the replicators is not quite right. I am curious as to what *_real_ honey tastes like."

Guinan smiled. "Let me take a look and see what I've got lying around."

Geordi looked hard at his friend. "Okay, Data, what's going on?"

When Data struggled to answer, he went on in a low tone, "Is this to do with your dreaming again?"

Data's mouth tried to stretch into a kind of smile, and failed, turning into an awkward grimace. "Yes..." Data simply let his voice trail off quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Geordi offered.

Data considered. "The last time I attempted to talk with you about my dreams you became very uncomfortable. I do not wish to upset or bother you, Geordi."

Geordi huffed lightly. "I'm sorry about that, Data. It's kind of an awkward subject for most people."

Data nodded, "Yes, Counselor Troi explained that more thoroughly to me. I understand. I have discovered that the things I had thought I wanted to divulge, are... too personal to do so anyway."

"Well, at least explain the honey to me - or is it something I *_really_ don't want to know?"

"If you mean, if it is of a highly sexual nature, it is not." Data answered. "We were kissing. Her tongue tasted sweet, like honey. I stated that I love honey and we continued kissing. But when I tried the honey from the replicator, it was not the same as in my dream, so I am wondering if somehow my mind replicated the taste of real honey."

"And you've been thinking about this the whole time I've been talking about Angella." Geordi smirked. "That chip really does make you more human."

"I am sorry for not listening, Geordi." Data frowned.

Geordi thumped Data on the back. "Don't worry about it. You're forgiven. We've all been there."

A moment later, Guinan was back with a small, glass jar, half full with golden syrup. "Look what I found!"

She opened the jar and set it in front of Data. "Go on." She nodded at the jar.

Data dipped in a finger, collected some of the honey and, careful not to dribble any on the counter, brought his finger to his mouth.

The sweet wrapped about his tastebuds in memory. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and joy.

Data removed his cleaned finger from his mouth. "I do not know how, but *_that_," he stressed the word and nodded to the jar, "is the flavor from my dream." He looked at Guinan, "May I have more?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised.

Guinan smiled. "Keep it, Data. I can get more in the future. And very few people are bothered by the subtle difference in the replicated stuff."

Data beamed. "Thank you, Guinan!"

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: cute follow-up to Data's honey dream... so i figured i'd do a nice little dual post. ^_^ getting close to the end now... i think... :/ unless my brain starts spitting out new material all of a sudden :D_


	10. Dream 7

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 7  
**

* * *

Data was in a wood...

The tall, dark trunks of pine and birch and maple stood wide apart...

Cool light filtered through the branches and leaves...

The air smelled of earth and wood and decaying leaves... Decaying leaves which crunched softly beneath his feet...

...music filtered through the air... strings under a bow... a violin piece... one he wasn't familiar with. A slow kind of mournful joy...

Data moved in slow steps... the leaves crisping underfoot... gazing at the motes of sunlight filtering through the trees above.

Dust danced in the brilliance... in their warmth...

...brilliant gold through the crisp greens of the leaves...

The forest floor was adorned in fallen leaves, golden yellows and burning reds. Flashes of color atop the decaying under-bed...

Data moved in slow steps between the trees... the leaves whispering under his shoes as the violin notes whispered through the air... like leaves whispering in a breeze...

...he was vaguely aware that he was in his uniform...

The colors so vibrant - greens pale and dark above - browns and greys all around - golds and reds upon the ground -

He found himself smiling before the beauty of it.

He rounded trees, touching briefly and lightly their bark... their cool, earthy skin...

Twigs snapped underfoot.

And music filtered through the air. The unfamiliar piece stretching comfortably on.

His fingers trailed against the smooth grey trunk of a tall beech tree -

And as he came around it, his fingers lingering on its other side, he felt someone grasp lightly his hand.

He released the tree...

He looked back to see...

She moved around the grey, still grasping lightly at his fingers, and was drawn in... smiling... to him...

Data sighed... her lips warm and familiar against his own.

When they parted, she leaned her head against the tree, smiling in a dreamy-contented way at him.

Data moved closer to her... leaves crunching underfoot... music filtering through the air as a breeze...

His gold fingertips touching at the corner of her jaw...

And he drew her face up to meet his kiss...

Slow... warm... open-mouthed kisses... Like lingering in the sunshine...

And her hands were caressing his neck around and under the collar of his uniform...

And her hands were twining... curling... through the dark locks of his hair...

And knots in Data's chest...

"Aww..." he groaned against her... her fingers fondling the lines of his throat... It made his skin sing...

Their lips parted.

He lingered there a long time, so close his nose touched her cheek... nearly forehead to forehead.

His fingers wandered back and up to kiss the stray strands of blond behind her ears...

And she was smiling, gazing, at him like the most beautifully, precious thing she'd ever seen.

Data's breaths were coming in slow, even beats...

"What is this music?" he whispered.

She smiled - and pressed forward, taking his lower lip in again, her tongue slipping forward to seize his chest in tense seizures.

...Both of Data's gold-hued hands were set gently on either side of her face... palms against her jaw... fingers back in amoung her hair...

...His left dropped to push under her white slip dress to find her waist... her ribs -

She deepened the exchange between their mouths -

\- Atop an unexpectedly soft bed of fallen leaves - green and gold and red -

Data cupped her jaw with their kisses with one hand... and cupped her bare waist and hip closer to him with the other.

Warm air caressed his now naked back around the eager caresses of her hands upon his skin...

"Aww-oh... yes..." Data sighed against her mouth...

*_wondrous... wondrous..._* ...his face was *_so_ hot... flush... with pleasure...

...The rolling of his hips was cursory to the sheer joy of feeling her against him...

...tasting her kisses against his mouth...

...feeling her soft, alabaster skin beneath his palm...

...drowning in her scent - which mingled with that of the earth and leaves and forest...

She sighed between deep, indulgent kisses -

And Data felt her knees rise against his rear, pushing him forward... drawing him deeper...

...He indulged her...

...Data's hips rolled in long, deep thrusts against her...

Breathing heavy...

That now familiar, yet ever thrilling, low heat...

Data lingered in the wood with her... hours of kisses and caresses... sighings... and the singing of the violin-wind through the trees...

And then their quiet crescendo -

Her back arching against his workings - As her breath caught in her heaving chest - Her fingers curling, grasping his hair -

Data felt the heat crest and flood him in a spasm -

"AWW-HAW!"

...the strings of the wind cresting with him...

He breathed against her throat...

He layed soft, warm kisses against the warm flesh of her throat and chest and collarbone...

And he felt her bury her nose against the soft, gold skin of his temple... and breathe him in...

And he felt her bury her nose against his tousled, dark hair... and breathe him in...

...As he layed soft, warm kisses against her throat...

…They lingered there, in the wood... atop a soft bed of fallen leaves...

...green...

...and gold...

...and crimson red...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: THANK YOU TO "DR WHO" FOR HELPING ME TO WRITE AGAIN! (specifically, episode "Hide" in series seven) Also, __Sparticus328 for helping me sort my damn head out! And Gameson221b __and MissMelysse simply for conversing with me. It's the little things sometimes. The musical inspiration for this was "Just the Two of Us" by The Secret Garden, specifically the second track, "Heartstrings" and the sixth, "Ode to Simplicity."_

_...i love the mental image of Data gazing at the forest in amazed wonder... like that face he gets when something is truly "intriguing." ^_^ … ...i also really enjoyed those last nine lines typing them out... hehe..._

_\- also, sorry for the rhymes and many repeated words/phrases. this was apparently an especially poetic chapter for me. i love writing "echos" in! - like her echoing Data's "lightly" touching... the leaves and music - and the theme of lingering - "echoing" throughout the piece... and gold is always a theme when it comes to Data... i feel like i should also acknowledge that, yes, this has an excessive use of ellipsis... cause i kind of ended up using them as commas *a lot.*_

_finally, thank you to any and all of my readers for your patience! the last couple months have been rough, but i'm pushing through, and am looking forward to getting all of "Dreamscapes" up for your enjoyment! ^_^ plus some rather wonderful related and unrelated one-shots!_


	11. Dream 8

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 8**

* * *

"Grab him!"

They seized the android by his arms and forced him back, into the containment unit, Picard on his right... Data on his left. The unit's cables sprang forward and the officers jumped back as they wrapped Data's new twin in their black tentacles, immobilizing him. Shutting him down.

Data felt a pang of sorrow - or was it regret... Yet another of his family who would have to be repaired before reactivation.

He felt Picard's eyes on him... Data only had eyes for his trapped and immobile, deactivated sibling...

Picard's voice: "Commander Riker, prepare to take the android into custody aboard the _Enterprise_."

…

They entered the small cantina aboard the station...

Data following Commander Riker and another officer...

They were clean again - after their scuffle aboard the alien vessel - and had completed a full debriefing. They'd gone for a drink... But Data's mind was lingering on his brother, in custody abroad the docked _Enterprise_... restrained and deactivated in a secure unit in his lab.. eyes blank... body limp and motionless...

The cantina was small and narrow, lined on either side with booths suited for four to six people. On the left were three booths, abutted by the bar, which was located directly inside the doorway at the bottom the bottom of a short flight of steps. On the right were four booths, at the far end a jukebox sat silent of music.

The place had a cold, militant feel to it, colored in dark greys and browns - a kind of dingy warmth... Concrete and steel and brick...

Data followed Riker and the other officer downs the steps... past the bar... a vaguely familiar young woman sat in the middle booth on the left, across from an alien man of a very broad build and approximately two meters tall. He wore civilian clothes and long, dark, curly hair. He set a foaming glass of beer in front of the young woman - and waved at Data... as Riker was nodding to the bartender...

Data took no heed of the pair, following Riker past them to the last booth on the left in a vacant, mechanical manner, devoid of acknowledgement.

Riker sat in the far bench and scooted in to allow Data to sit on his left - looking toward the bar... the man... the back of her head... The other officer taking a seat in the opposite bench...

As he conversed with Riker, Data was only vaguely aware of the topic of conversation...

...his brother restrained in that secure unit in his lab...

...his brother shoved by Data's own hands into the alien containment unit...

His mind kept replaying the sequence of events over and over...

Somewhere in his periphery a synapse was tingling, vaguely aware of the young blond looking around at them.

...vaguely aware that they were in twenty-third century style uniforms - comfortable, black trousers and a long-sleeved, gold, crewneck, cotton tunic...

The alien waved again...

Data looked up at him...

"I got you a beer." He pointed at the heady draught he'd set before the woman.

Data stood - "I'll be right back, Commander." - and walked to the nearby booth, sidling in next to the young woman to face the bulky, alien man.

...behind him Commander Riker continued the conversation with the other officer...

...and the blond was watching him with what he'd learned was compassion and empathy...

He picked up the beer and took a drink -

"Someone's got something to tell you," the man said.

Data looked at her... and cocked his head, recognizing... but so vague...

She took his glass from his hand and set it down on the table...

Data shifted to get up, uncomfortable... What was the point if he couldn't have the drink? He didn't want to hear her pity. He didn't want to be told rude truths about his foolish feelings.

But she took gentle hold of the upper sleeve of his shirt - And he faltered and stopped... something catching in his chest...

And she pulled him closer to her...

Her hand still holding the cloth at his bicep, he gazed into her feeling, grey eyes... eyes offset by the blue science officer's uniform she wore... Soft, grey, familiar eyes...

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

Her whisper is full of understanding. No judgement. No lecture. No pity.

Then she kissed him - her lips pressing gently to the tip of his pale-gold nose...

Data relaxed at the delicate and intimate gesture.. His shoulders eased some of their tension... The vagueness of her identity faded - no longer just some fellow, familiar crewmate... but... *_her_...

...it felt as if her kiss lingered against his skin...

...Data gazed at her for a long, eternal moment after she pulled away, her mouth blessing him with a warm, loving smile...

...her fingers still holding him close by the fabric at his bicep...

...his skin tingling of her kiss...

...warmed by her kiss...

...gold powder dust on her lips...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: i am very ware that this is very different from every other chapter in this piece, but the thought to use it wouldn't go away and i rather like it's juxtaposition to Data's other dreams. this is actually a dream *i had* back the end of may, so cleaning up my initial write up was... interesting. (this would be the "polishing" and "serious clean up" i mentioned in my profile updates *rolls eyes at self*) ...also like that it's a little skew into other realms of Data's dream-landscape... the alt. uniform ref'd is cut like the '09 reboot, but in cotton vs. that horrid underarmor-sport-looking-nylony stuff..._


	12. Dream 9

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 9**

* * *

Water...

Data inhaled. No water entered his lungs.

He twisted around - his feet weren't on the ground as they normally would be... He was swimming... Suspended between the surface and the lake bottom...

Data kicked his feet... Pushed back his arms...

...His body moved through the water...

...The water moved coolly against his skin...

The thrill of new sensation shot through his insides. Data smiled.

He pushed himself forward, smoothly and swiftly. Then a movement caught his peripheral vision from some dark distance.

A pang of concern passed through him - *_is this a nightmare?_*

He swam toward the darkness... The water grew darker and darker...

Out of a seeming nowhere, her face became clear in the dusky murk - and she reached forward to touch his face - and her mouth found his...

Data's chest felt as if it might burst! He opened to her. Tasted her intrusive tongue. The feeling to kiss her forever was... overwhelming.

He broke the kiss to look at her...

Her dark blond hair drifted like gauze about her face... And her face was a pale beacon in the gloom...

Data dropped his feet through the water as he pushed himself toward her again. He reached out and drew her to himself with his fingertips... With his palms...

And then his gold-hued lips met with hers again... His hands on the sides of her jaw... his tongue pushing into deeper mouthings...

His body soon pressed against the length of hers... And her arms wrapped about his shoulders... their legs intertwined...

Data savored each motion of every deep kiss... *_don't let this end... don't let this end..._*

He tipped his head the other direction, rotating the kiss...

\- and they moved in the water - rotated a full 360 degrees...

\- and they began to rise through the water...

...the water moved coolly against his skin...

...and her skin was pressed warmly against his...

His head broke the surface of the water - and she was gone.

His arms shot out to tread in the water and he yelled. But his voice was drowned out by the thunderstorm. Rain pounded on the surface of the ocean around him. He yelled again - "Where are you!?" Lightning flashed a touchdown on the waves somewhere to his right, but no shock arrived...

"Aahhhhh! Where are you!?"

Panic.

The thunder crack crashed - like and explosion in his head - like what it would be if his neural net had fused -

\- Data gasped, awaking in the dark of his quarters... His chest heaved and a foreign whine left him...

And that clicked something in his brain. It was clear he needed to talk with Counselor Troi again...

"Computer, raise light level to full."

As he sat up and pushed himself out of bed, his body felt oddly foreign too, without the flesh of his dreams... His polyalloy bones moved different... He didn't *_feel_ the carpet under his feet... He went to the bathroom and stared at himself, undressed, in the mirror...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: yet other chapter i've had done for ages. i'm rather excited to finally get to put it up, 'cause i really like the idea and i've enjoyed writing Data's couple of nightmares, as well as their aftermath, so to speak. i was inspired two pics off of imgur, which you can see if you pop over to my DeviantArt page (link in my bio) and go to "Dreamscapes 12"- one is of two people kissing underwater, and the other is a person swimming in a lake during a downpour._


	13. Dialogue 4

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dialogue 4**

* * *

Troi's door buzzed.

"Enter."

The door whooshed.

"Data, good morning." Data stepped in and the door whooshed closed behind him. "Aren't you usually asleep at this time of the morning."

"Yes, Counselor." Data nodded.

She saw the expression on his face - one of almost misery. "Data, what's wrong?"

"I..." Data blinked. "I had a nightmare. I wish to talk about my experience as it seems to have... disturbed me, somehow."

Troi went to the sofa and sat, patting the seat beside her. "Come sit down then, Data. I don't have any appointments for at least an hour."

Data moved and sat on the sofa to her left. "Where should I start?"

"How about at the beginning."

"I was swimming. I could feel the water on my skin. I saw movement off in the darkness and swam toward it. She came out of the gloom and began kissing me... it was... wonderful... I wanted to stay like that forever. I pulled away to look at her - her hair was swimming about her face in the water. I dropped my feet to position my body vertically and kissed her again with my hands cupping her jaw. Our bodies met and pressed against one another. I... I turned my head to change the kiss... and we began to rise through the water... When I broke the surface, I was alone. She was gone. And I was in a thunderstorm, out at sea, in the middle of the ocean. I yelled for her... and there was a lightning strike... I yelled again... and then there was the thunder, like an explosion..."

Troi listened carefully, watching Data's face contort with emotions. She could feel their mild tinglings too... the emotion chip never having been fully restored, it didn't hold the potency it had for Lore... But it was there, clearly - sensations of pleasure, joy, and then panic... and fear...

"The thunder woke me up. I was breathing heavily, and when I got up, I felt as if my body was... wrong..." Data looked up at the Counselor, "I felt heavy... mechanical... as if the body of flesh in my dreams was my real body. I could not feel my sheets on my skin or the carpeting under my feet... and..." Data shook his head, looking lost.

Deanna touched his hand, hoping it wouldn't upset him further. "Data what you're feeling is called anguish. Your dreams make you long even more so for your goal of humanity to be fulfilled, don't they?"

"Yes." Data's voice was so low.

"What did you do after you got up?"

"I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself. And it was my body... my face... and hands... and torso... and the feeling went away. I felt like myself again. But it worries me that I have had an experience like this. I do not wish to experience it again. So I came here."

Deanna smiled. "I understand your desire not to feel so badly again. But there's a high likelihood that you will."

Data's shoulders slumped.

"The key here, Data, is to learn how to cope with these feelings. These are things that all human beings feel at one time or another. I assume this is the first time this has happened?"

"Yes." Data nodded.

"I also wonder if your distress might not have more to do with *_her_ absence at the end of your dream. That the thunderstorm may have been caused by her disappearance?"

Data looked at her and blinked. "I had not considered that. It is certainly a possibility. Perhaps, the storm refers to my feelings of distraction during my waking hours? I regularly find myself looking forward to the night's possible sensory inputs."

Deanna smiled. "Data," she began cautiously, "have you considered that maybe you have fallen in love with this woman?"

"I have tried not to think about it, actually. The idea is... quite painful."

"That the first person you really learn to love is not real?"

"Yes, Counselor." Data's voice nearly broke.

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: mmm...another short one... i'm glad i'm managing to get this up this weekend. what a week! i'm having some emotional issues with my computer... -_- reading through this again, some of the dialogue doesn't flow quite as smoothly as maybe it could... but neither does a lot of the dialogue in the show either. :) next chapter just needs the ending smoothed over/layed out, so! if all goes well and i don't melt into a puddle within the next week, there will be more heartbroken androids in the very near future!_


	14. Dream 10

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 10**

* * *

Data could feel himself breathing...

His chest rose and fell...

His face and body were relaxed...

He licked his lips -

As he drew his tongue slowly back, he felt the lightest of breaths against his skin - and then his lower lip and the tip of his tongue were pulled into a slow caress...

"Ahhh..." Data sighed... He knew her mouth, her soft lips and her taste...

As she drew back, he let her release him...

So slow...

So soft...

All around was white, nothing else.

She was seated atop him, straddling his hips in the now well accustomed manner.

He sat up, slowly raising his hands - no haste - no rush - to touch the sides of her face, his fingertips playing in flyaway blond tendrils near her temples...

He felt his lips slowly part... His abs worked to upright him... She shifted lightly on his lap...

Data closed the gap between their mouths... Lipping at her upper lip with his lower...

It was all so... slow...

He teased her mouth open with his own...

The eager feeling was absent... But the familiar ache tore at his chest from the inside.

Slowly... Softly... He coaxed her into gentle, open-mouthed kisses...

Data sighed contentedly...

*_gawd this was the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt, ever experienced_*

His tongue tested her lip... The smallest of gestures...

And hers met him...

Small tests of the tongue lingered and deepened into long, slow French kisses...

This was new. As if they were moving in slow motion. As if time were stretching. As if these perfect moments would go on forever...

Data's hands cradled gently at her jaw... His fingers extending back around her neck...

The fingers of her left hand coaxed at his jaw - sent thrills into his chest... Those of her right where stroking the lines of his neck... throat... collarbone...

He drew back, breaking the long kiss...

"ohh..." She made a protesting noise as his lips left hers...

Data could barely manage a whisper - the thing in his chest was wound so tense.

"Have I died?"

She looked into his eyes...

"You are made of gold. And your mouth tastes of honey."

Data parted his lips... And sweet golden nectar spilled from his mouth...

She leaned forward and drank of him as if an overflowing cup...

Her mouth taking gentle possession of his lower lip...

Her tongue pressed against his lip to catch each drop...

Data breathed out a sigh... and then a moan...

Her tongue teasing his lip...

Her fingers on his collarbone coaxing him closer again...

His chest... so... "uhh..." ...it hurt to breathe...

And those teasings deepened again into slow, French kisses...

Data easing into her...

Softy...

Slowly...

He filled her...

And she drank sweetly of his nectar...

Every drop.

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: this is one of my favorite pieces that i wrote very early on (back in april). ...such pretty pictures in my head... ...no music... just quiet... and kissing..._

_if you're interested in reading something more and original from me, please go check out TAPo_o on twitter._


	15. Dream 11

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 11**

* * *

Data stepped into his quarters at just after 0700 hours. 0712, after a short debriefing of the Night Watch with Commander Riker and then the brief turbolift ride to Deck Eight. He wasn't necessarily tired, but his sheets were calling to him, asking him to bed.

"Computer, secure door."

There was a noise of electronic acknowledgement from the ship's systems.

Data slipped his fingers against the collar of his uniform jacket and gave an easy tug, pulling the material open down his front.

He draped the jacket over the corner of his desk and slipped off his shoes. Then his socks.

Padding barefoot toward his bedroom, Data lifted his black undershirt over his head to drop it on the floor near the foot of the bed.

His fingers loosed the waist of his dark trousers and his legs were free.

Data crawled contently into his bed, the soft embrace of pillows and sheets against his skin, and activated his sleep program.

\- Data tumbled into sleep ...and opened his eyes lying on his right side - and gazing into her light grey eyes.

He took a breath - inhaled her scent of honeysuckle and silk...

He felt her shift against him... And press forward for a slow kiss...

Data sighed as they parted... his whole body singing with sensation...

"You are made of silk..." ...her voice a whisper...

They were wrapped up in swaths of warm, white silk, light as threadbare soft cotton... The sheets slipped lovingly over Data's skin with the smallest of movements...

And the surrounding was white... Pale and vague... Contrasting against Data's pale gold skin... As if he were surrounded - wrapped completely - in her alabaster being...

He pressed forward...

His left hand shifted beneath the silky coverings to find her bare hip...

His lip found her mouth and whispered gently against her for long moments...

And she eased to him... letting him in...

Her hip rolled lightly into his contented palm...

It was like drowning in sleep... A blurry, vague warmth of kissings and touchings and silk slipping against his body...

Her hands wandered over the lines of his throat and collarbone... And she was learning the lines of his chest... the soft indents of his hips...

Her mouth like soft powder against his...

...like butterfly kisses in the dark...

Data ran his broad hands across her throat and collarbone... their lines, arcs and valleys soft under his gentle fingers...

He pressed forward...

His left hand shifted beneath the silky coverings to find her bare hip...

His mouth deepening the longing French kiss, his tongue easing forward to taste her warmth...

...soft, slow mouth motions...

...warm caressings and sighings...

His hands sank across her abdomen, traveling down her chest, over her breasts and the warm expanse of her waist...

Data broke the kiss, breathlessly, following his hands south, over her body...

His fingers caressed the arcs and valleys of her hips... the soft rise of the bone... His thumbs learning their lines -

And his mouth fell on her skin. He felt her let out a breath at the warmth of his lip - and then at the testing of his tongue...

...his mouth worked at her skin...

...his gentle fingers, his soft thumb, learned her hips...

"Data..." Her voice breathed his name...

He looked up, across the plains of her skin... vast swaths of pale flesh against the white silk of the sheets...

Data sighed deeply and buried his face against her belly, his nose nuzzling the silk of her skin.

His mouth parted. He breathed her in and sighed against her skin. And lipped against her skin - the pale, alabaster silk of her skin!

Her fingers wound into his hair... groping at his scalp... playing through his dark locks...

Her fingers curled in his hair at the back of his head...

Data's mouth working her silken skin in slow lippings and tongueings and quiet breaths...

...and her fingers curled in his hair at the nape of his neck...

And Data rose away from her belly, inhaling her scent of honeysuckle and silk, feeling her skin against him...

And his lip found her mouth for a slow kiss...

"You are made of silk..." ...his voice a whisper...

And he pressed forward... wrapped up in swaths of warm, white silk that slipped lovingly over his skin with the smallest of movements...

...his lip finding her mouth in soft, slow mouth motions...

\- Data opened his eyes to the dark ceiling of his quarters. His mind was still wrapped up in all that silk... in her silk... He took slow, even breaths and let himself relax against the bedtop. His eyes sank, closing slowly, to drown him in her soft warmth again...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: fri oct 24, 2014 :: i've recently discovered i love the thought of Data taking off his uniform jacket and what that must look like... cannon ref in tng ep 503, "ensign ro." ...i also like that this gives a little look into Data's post-shift routine... this is also referencing MSMR's "head is not my home," and a really rather lovely dream i had several weeks ago. ^_^_  
_"My mouth, your lips, your hands, my hips... Our time right now will set us free, and relieve us of our misery... Your kiss tastes better outside the light of day... Hard to believe, you could cause me harm, this could cause me harm..."_  
_the silk obsession kind of started with Lady Gaga and "donatella" : "i wanna dress you up in silk, taffeta... tailor these clothes to fit your guilt, what's your size?"_

_Alpha:0700-1500, Beta:1500-2300, Gamma:2300-0700_

_again, for original and semi poetic workings from me, check out TAPo_o on twitter._


	16. Dream 12

**Disclaimer :: I don't own anything Star Trek. Or Data... though I wish I could... But Starfleet ruled that he is sentient and, therefore, not property.**

* * *

**Dream 12**

* * *

Data stood again on the edge of that golden field.

But this time there was no breeze. The grasses were still. The light was dull.

Data looked up. The sky was grey with clouds. The sun was hidden. But it was not cold...

He looked back across the vacant expanse of grey-gold -

And there was a figure... far off... moving toward him...

Her figure.

He waited, watching her move slowly closer...

...drops on his skin... arms... face... chest...

Gradually, the sky opened up into a rain storm.

But still there was no wind, no breeze.

She grew steadily closer.

Data gazed out into the vast swath, squinting against the rain now soaking his face and body.

...the rain running over his face... dripping off the end of his nose... dripping from his chin...

He licked water from his lips...

He could see her now, wet and contentedly smiling, as she progressed toward him.

She laughed - in front of him at last, glowing in the rain - "Your hair is all wet!" She reached up and touched his drenched bangs...

"So is yours." He smiled back... as she closed the gap...

She tasted of rain - clean and fresh as the air -

Slow kisses wet with it...

Soft, warm comfort now refreshingly cooled...

...Data's fingers in her soaked hair...

...her fingers against the wash of his chest...

...the rain running over his face... dripping off the end of his nose... dripping from his chin...

"Even in the rain, you shimmer..."

Her whisper against his mouth made his breathing heavy...

And she kissed him again. Deep, tongue-filled kisses, wet with the rain on their faces.

Her tongue teased -

Data groaned against her mouth with movement -

She gasped longing for him -

Deepening the kiss -

...his face was so wet and cool...

His chest catches with it -

As her hands snake into his dripping dark locks -

And thunder claps loud with a lightning strike -

As she drives for another kiss!

\- Data snapped awake, gasping. The noise was so loud. Her mouth still *_felt_ real. He lay there and closed his eyes - "accessing," his voice lapsed hoarsely into the old habit - remembering the images. He couldn't even begin to express how happy he was now that his memory record was *_so_ complete. He relived it in his mind... and it eased him back to sleep...

~.oOo.~

"Computer, create a field of golden grass."

The image materialized around him.

"If I am facing East, there is a slight banking to the North."

The image shifted.

It was sunny.

"Make it cloudy, but not dark."

Greyness descended.

"Increase light levels by two lumens."

The computer adjusted.

Data stepped forward into the holodeck proper, and reached down, removing his boots.

The idea had lingered with him all day, all through his bridge shift at ops, and his engineering shift... so he decided to take the free hour he had before the Night Watch to... try this.

He wouldn't "build" _*her_ on the holodeck though. He'd long resolved not to go down that road.

He walked barefoot for a while, losing the door... losing his way in the grassy stalks... His uniform keeping him grounded.

"Computer," his voice was very soft, barely above a whisper, "Please create a light rain, gradually increasing from a slow sprinkle to a steady precipitation."

Just like in the dream, tiny spottings on his face... hands... increasing slowly... making him blink...

Data looked up into the grey holodeck sky as the rain picked up, blinking fast against the drops...

He didn't care that his uniform would be soaked or that he'd have to walk, dipping, back to his quarters to changed.

His chest caught with emotion...

...a sob lunged forth from his throat...

He wept quietly for his loneliness for twenty-three minutes and seventeen seconds.

...the rain kindly washing the yellow fluid of his tears away...

~.oOo.~

* * *

_AN :: "refreshing" adjective - "welcoming or stimulating because new or different." i wrote this lovely little bit during a power outage back the end of july. i smpily love Data in the rain._

_Follow TAPo_o on twitter for original short works and random poems._

_...i anticipate a delay between now and chapter 17... as i haven't found the head or heart to work on it. apologies to all who wait patiently on me. thank you for your readership. (i try to keep updates on my bio...)_


End file.
